


Getting Carried Away

by Ultimatefan



Series: What She Was Missing [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Erotica, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, erotica parody, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefan/pseuds/Ultimatefan
Summary: Takes place after the girls night with Ruby and Emma, but a night or so before Belle and Mr. Gold's second dinner date in the 'What She Was Missing' canon timeline, but not 100% necessary to read the original fic to 'get' this, so no worries on thatCouldn't really figure out how to fit this into the original storyline without confusing the shit out of everybody, but figured it was worth posting still :awesomeface:Written for December 2016 Rumbelling smut prompt: lipstick, lubricant, let go, leather





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/gifts), [WorryinglyInnocent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/gifts).



> When @worryinglyinnocent wrote a Rumbelling thing and @rowofstars commented on it and seemed [lets go with] ‘impressed’, brain was like “AAAAAAAAND THIS HAS OFFICIALLY BECOME THE WHO-CAN-GET-ROWOFSTARS-THE-MOST-SEXUALLY-FRUSTRATED-AND/OR-TURNED-ON-FIC-CONTEST, GOOOOOOOOO” *maniacal laughter*, and then this ficlet happened XD
> 
> Posted at 11 FREAKIN 27 PM MY TIME. LAST FIC OF 2016.  
> MADE IT.  
> BAM. *mic drop*
> 
> (*EDIT: FUCK YOU AO3 FOR TRYING TO MAKE THIS APPEAR AS IF IT WAS POSTED IN 2017. NO. BAD AO3. *fixes date*)
> 
> Happy New Year everybody! :D

           Belle was _incredibly_ excited in pretty much every sense of the word. Her girls night with Ruby and Emma had definitely helped give her some ideas on how to ‘seduce’ Mr. Gold [when she was ready, of course], but she couldn’t resist pulling out her _entire_ collection of fiction that she hid under her bed, taking a ‘personal day’ to read each and every one she owned back-to-back.  
  
            She certainly didn’t have the entire series of books, not _yet_ anyways, but, regardless, she was _plenty_ hot and bothered by the time she ended her little reading marathon. The sex toy she had bought previously got some pretty decent use that night, despite it never penetrating her even once. Between the delightfully _juicy_ stories she’d read and her previous sexual encounter with Gold on her mind, she was practically delirious with pleasure by the time she settled down to sleep…  
  
            _Her eyes fluttered open not too long later, gasping at the sight of her new surroundings: She seemed to be in a beautiful, ancient Greek temple, and immediately surrounded by very comfy looking pillows. There was a table full of delicious looking fruit near her, and all sorts of things that almost appeared to be_ offerings _surrounding her.  
             
            Before she could figure out what all was going on, the door to her room burst open, revealing a man in Grecian army attire, or, at least what she presumed what was _ supposed _to be Grecian army attire… His “outfit” seemed to be composed of nothing more than what looked like a leather speedo of sorts, some leather cuffs on his wrist, and a helmet he currently wore on his head. He wasn’t particularly muscular like other men in the Grecian army typically were, but his lean figure was still a treat to the eye regardless. His skin was slightly tanned, with the taut muscles he did possess practically glowing in the small amount of natural sunlight peeking into the room. As she gazed upon him, she couldn’t help but notice a sparse trail of hair on his stomach leading downwards, which disappeared underneath the leather he wore, making her terribly curious as to what he looked like_ without _it…  
  
            She could swear he looked familiar somehow, but before she could place him, the scantily clothed man proceeded to slowly approach where she sat, then lowered himself to one knee before her, removing his helmet as he did so. Her mouth practically dropped open as the man revealed himself to be Mr. Gold.  
  
            She couldn’t help but think this was actually quite a humorous scenario playing out in front of her, but then her loins pretty much told her brain to ‘shove it’ as she took in the marvelous sight before her. She bit her lower lip, tasting the odd ‘tang’ flavor of lipstick. Belle couldn’t help but be curious now, looking down at herself, only to realize that she was dressed in a gorgeous flowing gown that had the likeness of a goddess. She was so in awe of the beautiful attire that she almost missed Gold speaking to her.  
  
            “I-I’m sorry?” she said, gesturing for him to repeat himself.  
  
            Gold cleared his throat, sounding rather nervous as he did so.  
  
            “Athena, my lovely goddess, I humbly ask to receive your blessing…” he said quietly, never looking away from her even once.  
  
            Her eyes widened. Did… did he just call her _ Athena _? As in,_ the _Athena? Grecian goddess of the arts and literature? …He_ did _, didn’t he?  
  
            She couldn’t help but smile a bit devilishly, like a cat who got the cream. A goddess she was called, thus, a goddess she would be.  
  
            “Oh, brave soldier, I certainly _ can _, but whether I_ shall _, is a different matter indeed… What tribute do you bring in return for my blessing?” she practically purred.  
  
            Her lips parted ever so slightly as she watched the movement of Gold’s throat muscles as he swallowed.  
  
            “I… I bring you only myself, fair goddess… If it means claiming victory for my country in times of war, so be it. If I fail as a strategist, all will be lost.” He said earnestly.  
  
            She hummed delightfully as she greedily raked her eyes over his form, making him blush; bless his heart.  
  
            “You certainly are _ tempting _, aren’t you, dear soldier?” she said, slowly running one of her hands up her thigh seductively.  
  
            “Y-you flatter me, my lady, but I am nothing more than a commoner, and I am no better looking than the dirt on my shoes as compared to the likes of you.” He responded, looking away with embarrassment.  
  
            She clucked her tongue in scorn, reaching a hand toward him, and forcefully redirecting his eyes back to hers.  
  
            “No servant of mine shall think of himself so lowly! If you are to serve me, you shall stop that thinking at once, are we clear?” she told him.  
  
            “Yes, goddess…” he replied.  
  
            Upon hearing this, the gears in her head began turning, with tiny voices in her head whispering all sorts of… _ delightful _thoughts. She reveled in these thoughts, deciding they were perfect for proving the soldier worthy of her blessing.  
  
            “What shall I call you, soldier?” she asked.  
  
            “I am called Gold, but you may call me whatever you wish, goddess.” He said.  
  
            Belle began to speak quieter, causing Gold to intently focus on her, seemingly not wanting to miss a single word she spoke. Yes, this would work quite nicely, indeed…  
  
            “Gold is suitable, however, _ you, sir, _will call me_ Mistress _…” she purred, moving her hand from his chin to his scalp, gently tugging his hair upward and towards her, forcing him to move even closer to her.  
  
            Gold’s eyes went wide as he felt her touch, grunting slightly as she moved him, and an adorable tinge of red returned to his cheeks.  
  
            “Yes, Mistress…” he replied breathily.  
  
            She continued to move him until he was on both of his knees in front of her, and they were touching the front of the mattress she sat upon.  
  
            “_ Very _good, Gold…” she whispered in his ear, making him shiver.  
  
            Not a moment after the words escaped her lips, glittering, golden ropes appeared out of thin air, binding his hands behind him, and his feet together. Belle’s eyebrows shot upward at this new development, surprisingly not expecting this outcome, but absolutely delighting in the results regardless. It did make her wonder though…  
  
            She snapped her fingers next, hoping that just _ maybe _…_ YES! _Upon snapping her fingers, the leather ‘speedo’ Gold wore poofed away, leaving him gloriously bare, and already half hard under her gaze.  
  
            She couldn’t help but moan at the sight, practically beginning to pant with want as she slowly, wantonly spread her legs in front of him, moving the folds of her dress aside just enough to let him have a peek at her most intimate place.  
  
            “You want my blessing, yes? Then you must _ earn _it, Gold…” she said, gently running her fingers across her sex in a silent request.  
  
            “And earn it I shall, Mistress.” He growled, leaning down until his nose tickled her thighs.  
  
            He started off surprisingly slowly, planting kisses on the insides of her thighs, and daringly leaving love bites until Belle began to whimper in pleasure.  
  
            Gold finally moved up her legs until he was face to face with her glistening sex, practically moaning with want as the smell of her arousal hit him hard, with the sensation going right to his groin.  
  
            “Surely I am already blessed… to be so lucky as to receive a glorious feast such as this is more than any man could ever ask for…” he growled before running the flat of his tongue along the edge of her folds, making her whimper all the more.  
  
            Gold was pure _ magic _with his tongue, making Belle lose herself in the delightful sensations he was causing. How could she possibly_ not _break character when she was being licked into oblivion by a tongue as glorious as his?  
  
            He alternated between gentle licks and nibbles on her outer lips, and gratefully lapping up her juices once he entered her with the strength of his tongue alone, with his nose teasing her clit in a way that had her hips bucking toward him in practically no time at all.  
  
            In a rather bold move, Belle lifted her legs ever so slightly, letting her thighs surround his head and rest on his shoulders, while her calves nudged his back, only pushing him further into her. He emitted a muffled groan, with his appreciation being shown through even _ more _vigorous movements of his tongue.  
  
            Her eyes flew open, practically seeing stars as he sent her over the edge, with her hips bucking toward him all the while. She panted heavily as he worked her through her orgasm and back down to Earth.  
  
            “Mmmmm… you were _ so _good, my gorgeous servant…” she sighed happily, weakly sitting up to gaze into his eyes.  
  
            She then leaned forward and kissed him, with a sound of surprise from Gold being swallowed by her full lips. She teasingly licked her own pleasure off his lips, before reaching behind his teeth to the roof of his mouth, making him moan with want.  
  
            Belle then broke away from him, with Gold’s mouth practically still following hers as she moved away, making her giggle with amusement. She snapped her fingers, making her dress vanish, leaving her just as bare as he.  
  
            “The only thing that could possibly be better than _ you _, would be…” she began.  
  
            She snapped her fingers, magically poofing another Gold out of thin air. This one was just as bare as the ‘original’ Gold, but his hands and feet were not bound. His body was wrapped around hers, with his feet and legs touching hers, and, most importantly, his equally hard cock pressing against her back.  
  
            “_ Two _of you!” she said joyfully.  
  
            They both groaned in unison, and Belle couldn’t help but wriggle with excitement at feeling Gold’s cock twitch against her. She playfully nudged her ass against the second Gold’s cock, making him grunt, and scoot backwards on the bed just as she wanted him to do.  
  
            It was a bit of a struggle, but the ‘original’ Gold somehow managed to worm his way onto the bed and in front of her once again. Belle found herself so impressed with this feat of strength that she untied the bindings on his feet. She figured that should make this at least _ doable _for him if he was_ that _willing to please.  
  
            “_ You _can kiss me, and_ you _can touch me…” she commanded, gesturing to both Golds._

 _  
“Yes, Mistress.” They responded in unison.  
  
            Belle couldn’t help but moan as the ‘original’ Gold sought out her lips once again, while the second placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck and upper back while bringing his hands around to massage her breasts, and roll her nipples into hardened nubs.  
  
            “I…I want you inside me… _ both _of you…” she whimpered.  
  
            She salaciously rubbed her ass against the second Gold’s cock, and gripped the original Gold’s cock, slowly pumping her hand in time the movement of her ass.  
  
            Both men moaned with want once again, with the second Gold immediately jumping into action. He grabbed a jar of what seemed to be some kind of lubricant, pouring some into one hand, while extending the jar out towards one of her hands, silently asking if she would like some.  
  
            She giggled almost evilly, shaking her head ‘no’ before removing her hand from Gold’s cock and snaking her fingers into her dripping cunt. For a moment, she shamelessly fucked her own fingers to move them deeper into herself. They emerged _ soaking _wet, and she proceeded to rub her own juices on Gold’s cock, mercilessly teasing him with her touch, making him groan and shunt his hips toward her with want.  
  
            At the same time, the ‘second’ Gold began massaging her lower back, with his hands nice, warm and slippery from the lubricant. She found herself slowly lifting herself up, allowing him full access to her nicely rounded ass. He massaged her ass cheeks with vigor, with Belle being pleasantly surprised with how much she liked the sensation. Not too long after that, she heard him pick up the container of lubricant once again, rubbing what sounded like quite a bit more on his hands.  
  
            She damn near hit the ceiling when she felt the second Gold’s fingers slowly massage just outside of her asshole in an attempt to relax her muscles.  
  
            “Relax, dear, we’ve got you…” he whispered breathily into her ear.  
  
            Something about his undeniably masculine, slightly lilting voice made her do exactly that, practically melting into the second Gold’s embrace, as she fought to keep teasing the ‘original’ Gold with her weakening muscles.  
  
            Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head when seconds later, she felt one of the ‘second’ Gold’s fingers make its way into her ass. First there was only one, then came the second, then third, making her back arch with pleasure, and accidentally squeeze the ‘original’ Gold’s cock a touch too hard. He didn’t seem to mind it though, since quite the loud moan of pleasure escaped his lips at the feeling.  
  
            Belle’s pussy was practically _ dripping _as she extended the hand that was once around Gold’s cock to behind his back, pulling him forward to where his manhood was nudging her folds, begging for entrance.  
  
            The ‘second’ Gold proceeded to rub himself with a hearty amount of lube before quietly asking her if she was ready, with her responding with a loud, resounding ‘YES!’  
  
            Both Golds lined themselves up, then slowly pushed themselves into her, with Belle’s mouth forming quite the ‘o’ shape; so much so that she was almost surprised her jaw didn’t fall off of her face.  
  
            She felt so incredibly _ full _that she practically didn’t know what to do with herself, simply breathing deeply for a moment, and desperately hoping she wouldn’t pass out from the sheer amount of pleasure coursing through her. The two Golds paused to let her adjust once they were both in all the way, taking sharp intakes of breath whenever she happened to clench around one or both of their cocks, or she moved in an extra pleasurable way around them. Suddenly, when they least expected it, Belle began to move, causing all three of them to moan simultaneously at the sensation.  
  
            They were a tangle of limbs and lips as Belle started moving at a steady pace, with moans, groans and grunts abound. It was noisy, messy, and obscene, and Belle never wanted it to end. Both Golds were seemingly getting _ very _close, with a tense look upon both their faces as Belle continued to sink down onto them simultaneously. She then tilted her body in just the right way where she could feel the ‘original’ Gold’s cock rub against her clit ever so slightly, making her moan even more. She moved faster, chasing after what she felt could be a_ very _intense orgasm as she watched her lovers’ faces contort even further, trying so hard to let her seek her pleasure first like the gentlemen they were.  
  
            “C-come with me… I command… you… to _ let go _…” she moaned, practically slurring half her words.  
  
            This sent the two men over the edge, groaning at the same time as they rapidly came inside her, simultaneously sending _ her _over the edge with them as she screamed her pleasure, and came hard._  
  
            She felt virtually boneless as she floated back down from her powerful orgasm, also feeling a touch disappointed and a bit emptier when the two of them carefully pulled themselves out of her, shivering with delight at the feel of their fluids dribbling out of her a bit.

 _They sat there panting for a moment, with Belle lying back on the mattress fully satiated. She smirked, mischievously eyeing the two them.  
  
            “Look at the _ mess _you’ve made here! Clean this up at once my handsome soldiers…” she purred.  
  
            “Yes, mistress…” they breathed.  
  
            They were practically just as tired and boneless as Belle was, but, regardless, they managed to move their heads towards the ‘mess’, with their tongues darting out to ‘clean’ the mattress, and-  
  
            _ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
            Belle woke with a start, almost falling out of her bed with fright as she heard the loud sounds of her alarm clock going off, and letting out a little squeak upon feeling something pressed against her backside.  
  
            She smacked the alarm off, silencing the infernal beeping, and reached underneath her, finding her large dildo there.  
  
            She blushed a deep crimson. No _wonder_ she was dreaming of… well…  
  
            It was _terribly_ historically inaccurate, _overly_ raunchy, absolutely _ridiculous, hot as_ _hell,_ and she _loved_ it.  
  
            At any rate, she knew two things as of that moment: First off, as much as she wanted to continue where she left off in that fantasy, she needed to start getting ready for work, and secondly, she _definitely_ needed to stop reading the erotic fiction under her bed for a while since her imagination seemed to be getting carried away with it all.

**Author's Note:**

> ....HEY LOOK, MY FIRST THREESOME FIC!
> 
> Not even sure if that all was physically possible or not, but since I wrote this as a [sort of] parody of erotic literature books and just how insane of a degree they can/do go sometimes....yeah lol


End file.
